Mobile robots can be implemented as vehicles that freely roam on a surface using, for example, wheels, track treads, and so on. Mobile robots can also be implemented as vehicles that travel on tracks that are laid out on the ground or suspended overhead. Mobile robots can also be implemented as drones that are able to move around using propeller or jet propulsion. Mobile robots also be can be implemented as other types of robots, including, for example, those that travel in water.